Lois sur le mariage
by espe29
Summary: Une lois des mots dur et tendres, des larmes de joies et de peines, de la romance.
1. Chapter 1

une fic qui traîne dans ma tête, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Rien misà part l'histoire n'est a moi

tout est JKR

* * *

Lois sur les mariages.

Prologue.

Le 10 mai 1998

La guerre contre Voldemort est finie, Harry a vaincu.

Malheureusement la victoire n'a pas été sans conséquences, beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières ont péris et beaucoup d' entre eux étaient jeune et en âge de faire de enfants.

Le Ministère voyant que la population se faisaient vieillissante, décide qu'il faut remédier au problème et pour le nouveau ministre de la Magie Sydney Smart, avec l'aide de ses conseillers ont pensés aux lois sur le mariage.

En ce Lundi 10 mai 1998 ont pouvais lire ceci dans la Gazette :

**_Tous sorciers non marier de 18 à 50 ans devra se faire enregistrer au Ministère._**

**_Toutes sorcières non marier de 18 à 40 ans devra se faire enregistrer au Ministère._**

**_Les sorciers et sorcières qui ne sont pas encore mais qui sont fiancer devront se présenter au ministère muni de la fiche 003 avec la signature du mage qui officiera lors de la cérémonie de mariage._**

**_Le Ministère rappelle que tous fiancer ou non doivent être mariés dans les 3 mois, que si tel n'est pas le cas pour les non fiancé, le ministère leur fournirons lui-même un compagnon._**

**_Que les couples auront 1 an pour avoir leur premier enfant et 3 ans pour 2 enfants._**

Voilà ce que l'on pouvait lire dans la Gazette ce Lundi 10 mai 1998.


	2. Chapter 2

Rien n'est a moi mis a part l'histoire tout les personnage sont a JKR.

je vous souhaite a tous une très bonne année 2015.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Terrier Lundi 10 mai 1998

Les pâles rayons du soleil vienne doucement me réveiller, je me lève et descend dans la cuisine, a part Molly il n'y a encore personne de réveillé, enfin si Arthur est déjà partit pour le ministère,

-Bonjour Molly vous avez bien dormi ?

-oh bonjour Hermione je ne t'avais pas vu arriver, oui merci et toi ?

-Mmmhhh oui ça fait du bien de pouvoir prendre son temps parfois, La Gazette n'est pas encore arrivée ?

-non pas encore elle ne devrait plus tardée ! Et tu comptes retourner à Poudlard l'année prochaine ?

-oh euh je suppose que oui, je ne suis pas encore très sûre de moi, mais comme je n'ai pas eue mes A.S.P.I.C je ne peux pas faire d'études et je ne veux pas être Auror comme les garçons. Alors oui je vais retourner à Poudlard pour faire ma 7eme année.

-Sage décision, et puis ça te fera du bien tu pourras vivre une année tranquille.

-Oui je pense, ça ne peut que me faire du bien.

_Enfin j'espère pouvoir enfin passée une année tranquille ça me reposera de ses années de guerres et de cavales. Tiens voilà la Gazette !_

-Hermione la Gazette si tu veux la lire avant que tout le monde ne soit là c'est le moment !

-Oh merci Molly

Je lis les titres et me fige d'un coup, qu'est-ce que ce ministère de malheur a encore inventer !

En premiere page:

Tous sorciers non marier de 18 à 50 ans devra se faire enregistrer au Ministère.

Toutes sorcières non marier de 18 à 40 ans devra se faire enregistrer au Ministère.

Les sorciers et sorcières qui ne sont pas encore mais qui sont fiancer devront se présenter au ministère muni de la fiche 003 avec la signature du mage qui officiera lors de la cérémonie de mariage.

Le Ministère rappelle que tous fiancer ou non doivent être mariés dans les 3 mois, que si tel n'est pas le cas pour les non fiancé, le ministère leur fournirons lui-même un compagnon.

Que les couples auront 1 an pour avoir leur premier enfant et 3 ans pour 2 enfants.

Non mais ils se prennent pour qui dans ce fichu ministère, nous ne sommes pas des bêtes tout de même me mis je à crier.

Molly lève la tête et me regarde

-Que se passe t- il Hermione ?

-Tenez lisez, c'est aberrant !

Molly prit le journal et commença à lire au plus elle avançait dans sa lecture au plus elle devenait pâle, en effet elle pensait a ses enfants a Ron et Ginny, mais aussi a Harry et Hermione.

Bon pour Ron et Ginny ainsi que Harry c'était un moindre mal ils avaient certes 18 ans mais étaient en couple donc un demi problème de moins mais en ce qui concerne Hermione on ne lui connait pas de petit ami et encore moins de fiancé, Molly s'inquiétait vraiment pour la jeune fille, comment allai t' elle faire ? Là était la question que Molly se posait.

Elle étaient toutes deux plonger dans leur penser quand les garçons et Ginny descendirent .

-Ben vous en faîte une tête ! dit Ginny

Pour seule réponse Molly lui tendis le journal

Les garçons se penchèrent au-dessus de son épaule pour pouvoir lire en même temps qu'elle.

Le premier à réagir fut Harry

Non mais et puis quoi encore ils croivent qu'ils peuvent diriger non vie comme ça et nous dire quand et qui nous devons épouser c'est un comble tout de même !

-Harry mon petit calme toi tu ne peux rien n'y faire c'est une vielle lois qu'ils ont ressorti tu ne peux strictement rien y faire, c'est injuste mais c'est ainsi nous n'y pouvons rien !

Poudlard au même moment.

Severus Rogue maître des potions à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard sortit de ses appartements et rejoint la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnies de la directrice Mc Gonagal.

-Bonjour Severus, vous avez bien dormi ?

-Bonjour Minerva, oui j'ai passé une bonne nuit et vous ?

-bien, bien je vous remercie.

-La Gazette est déjà arriver ?

-Mhhh oui la voilà,, je n'ai pa encore eu le temps de la lire.

Merci Minerva

Severus se servit une tasse de café avant de commencer a lire, il ouvre la Gazette et recrache tout son café

Mais enfin Severus que vous arrive t-il ?

Rien Minerva mis à part que le ministère à décider remettre à l'ordre du jour une ancienne lois et malheureusement pour moi elle me concerne et je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire pour la respecter !

Mais de quelle lois parlez-vous, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler

Tenez liser ça ira plus vite.

Minerva pris la Gazette et lu la première page.

Tous sorciers non marier de 18 à 50 ans devra se faire enregistrer au Ministère.

Toutes sorcières non marier de 18 à 40 ans devra se faire enregistrer au Ministère.

Les sorciers et sorcières qui ne sont pas encore mais qui sont fiancer devront se présenter au ministère muni de la fiche 003 avec la signature du mage qui officiera lors de la cérémonie de mariage.

Le Ministère rappelle que tous fiancer ou non doivent être mariés dans les 3 mois, que si tel n'est pas le cas pour les non fiancé, le ministère leur fournirons lui-même un compagnon.

Que les couples auront 1 an pour avoir leur premier enfant et 3 ans pour 2 enfants.

Minerva n'est croyait pas ses yeux, mais comment allait-elle faire déjà qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire pour que tout le monde tienne dans les salles communes et les dortoirs vu que plusieurs élèves revenaient faire leur 7eme année.

Severus était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne savait pas comment faire il n'était pas de plus populaire et ne connaissait personnes et encore moins une femme qui serait d'accord de l'épouser dans un délai aussi court, mais il ne voulait pas que le ministère lui choisisse sa compagne il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui voudrait bien de lui.

-Minerva cette nouvelle lois ne va-t-elle pas vous poser des problèmes ?

-Si je ne sais pas comment faire

-Ben le problème est juste pour les élèves de 7 ème année, vous pourriez amenager des petits appartements dans la tour Est, elle n'est quand même pas beaucoup utilisée.

-C'est une excellente suggestion Severus, je demanderai aux elfes de mettre en place quelque appartements, excusez- moi mais je dois écrire aux élèves pour savoir qui revient et qui sera marier ou sur le point de l'être.

-MHHH Minerva, vous pourriez m'aider à trouver quelqu'un pour cette nouvelle lois, je ne connais personne.

-Oh mais bien sur Severus, il n'y a aucun soucis !


	3. Chapter 3

Rien mise a part l'Histoire n'est à moi les personnages appartiennes tous a JKR.

Je remercie pour les review et les follower.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Terrier lundi 10 mai 1998 14h**

Après une matinée plus que chargée et discutée et un repas frugal Hermione monte dans la chambre quelle partage avec Ginny.

Faisant les 100 pas et tournant en rond elle se demande,

-Comment je vais bien pouvoir faire pour me trouver un mari endéans les 3 mois, il faut que je trouve moi-même plutôt que laisser le ministère choisir pour moi, ils seront capable de me mettre avec un vieux dégarni et pas pour le moins sympathique.

-Ca va Mione ? me demande Harry en entrant dans la chambre.

-le mieux du monde ! Ironisais-je.

-te tracasse pas on va bien finir par te trouver un mari digne de toi tu verras tu ne le regretteras pas !

-Ha oui tu crois et bien moi je suis sceptique, je ne vois vraiment pas à qui demander et a qui faire confiance pour cela il s'agit tout de même de mon avenir ! Imagine un peu, je ne sais pas moi qu'il me mette avec un vieux tout gras et chauve, je te dis pas et pour couronner le tout il n'aurait pas une once d'intelligence, si seulement un des WEASLEY était encore libre ça aurait pu être plus facile mais non comble de mon malheur ils sont tous en couple ou en passe de le devenir !

-Je ne vois pas comment faire plus pour t'aider. Me dis Harry, je ne connais pas grand monde et puis tous ceux que nous connaissons sont en couple, je sais que même Drago compte demander à la petite Astoria de sortir avec lui.

-Ha c'est vraiment pas juste pourquoi moi et maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que je suis née plus tôt que vous je ne serai pas encore dans le problème, vous avez encore un an avant de vous décider, il me reste 3 mois, pour trouver un mari et l'épouser super je vais passer mes vacances à ça.

**Poudlard Bureau de la directrice**

Minerva tournait elle aussi en rond en se demandant comment elle allait faire, avec les élèves majeurs qui reviendrait marier ou sur le point de l'être, mais elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour Severus elle ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, elle se tourne vers le tableau d'Albus en espérant un peu d'aide.

-Albus vous n'auriez pas une petite idée à me soumettre ca m'aiderai beaucoup pour aider Severus, honnêtement je ne sais pas quoi faire les seule connaissances que j'ai sont toutes déjà marier ou bien trop âgée pour être reprise dans la loi, je suis perdue.

-Minerva voyont calmez-vous nous allons trouver la solution pour Severus, reprenons point par point,

Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit idiote une certaine intelligence est même indispensable, il faut aussi qu'elle ait du caractère et qu'elle n'ait pas peur de lui et de lui tenir tête, de le remettre a sa place quand nécessaire.

Oui c'est ça mais où trouver une jeune femme comme ça, je n'en connais pas !

Voyons Minerva vous êtes une Griffondor, réflechissez et vous trouverez !

J'ai bien une petite idée mais….., non elle n'est pas encore reprise dans la loi elle va seulement entrer en 7 ème année.

Oui mais si nous pensons a la même jeune femme tous les deux je pense savoir qu'elle est né au mois de septembre et de ce fait elle est plus agée que ses camarades.

Ca pourrait être la solution mais je ne pense pas que l'un comme l'autre soit d'accord !

Parlez-en avec Severus nous aviserons selon ce qu'il nous dira !

Appartement de Severus

Bonjour, Minerva que me vaut votre visite ?

J'ai parlé avec Albus et nous avons peut être trouvé une solution pour votre mariage

Ha et qu'elle est- elle cette solution ?

Et bien nous avons pensé qu'il vous fallait une jeune femme avec du caractère, intelligente et qui sache vous tenir tête si nécessaire, et nous avons trouvé la personne idéal pour cela !

Ha oui et qui je vous prie, et puis si moi je suis d'accord c'est pas dit qu'elle voudras bien !

Nous avons pensé à miss Granger.

… Vous plaisantez j'espère Minerva, la miss-je-sais-tout et puis quoi encore ! de toutes façons je doute qu'elle soit d'accord !

Donnez -moi votre avis et je me chargerais de miss Granger le moment voulut.

C'est vrai que c'est une jeune femme intelligente et avec du caractère et puis elle est pas mal à regarder, mais je doute qu'elle accepte.

Terrier l'après-midi

Ho bonjour Minerva, qu'elle plaisir de vous voir.

Merci Molly mais je souhaiterais voir miss Granger si possible ?

Ho oui bien sûr je vous l'appelle,

Hermione le professeur McGonagall voudrait te voir !

Hermione sort de la chambre en compagnie d' Harry et descend dans la cuisine ou le professeur l'attend devant une tasse de thè.

Bonjour professeur.

Bonjour miss Granger, je voudrais vous parler au sujet de cette loi sur le mariage que le ministère a mis en place.

Ho bien je vous écoute.

Voilà je voulais avant tout savoir si vous aviez déjà quelqu'un pour cette loi ?

Non personne et je ne veux pas que le ministère me trouve quelqu'un.

Humm je vous comprends, mais qu'attendez- vous de votre futur mari.

He bien, qu'il me respecte et qu'il me laisse terminer mes études et qu'il ne m'empêche pas de vois mes amis, et je lui donnerais la même chose ça va dans les deux sens je pense.

Avez-vous une limite d'âge,

Non mais il ne faut pas qu'il 40 de plus que moi non plus. Pourquoi toutes ses questions professeur ?

Et bien il se trouve que j'ai un ami que se trouve dans la même situation que vous et je me disais avec le professeur Dumbeldor que vous pourriez vous convenir tous les deux.

Ha et de qui s'agit-il ?

Du professeur Rogue, il se trouve dans la même situation que vous, et puis vous êtes tous les deux intelligent et avec du caractère.

Oui mais me laissera t-il voir mes amis et ou vivrons nous, devrai-je aller dans mon dortoir ou dans ses appartements ?

Ecoutez le mieux à faire est d'en parlez a vous deux et puis de prendre votre décision.

Je suis d'accord je pourrais encore le voir aujourd'hui j'aimerais en terminer le plus vite possible avec ça.

Je crois en effet que c'est envisageable pour ce soir, venez dans mon bureau vers 18h il vous y attendra et vous pour en discuter.

D'accord alors, à ce soir professeur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

18h bureau de Minerva :

La cheminer s'illumina d'une lumière verte, annonçant la venue de la jeune Gryffondor,

Bonjour Professeur Rogue

Bonjour Miss Granger

L'ambiance est assez tendu aucun des deux ne sachant comment commencer la conversation certes importante mais délicate pour eux

Par où commencer, ah oui voilà miss Granger, apparemment nous sommes tous les deux dans une impasse quand à cette stupide loi.

Hum oui, c'est ça, je suis d'accord pour vous épouser, il faut juste que nous mettions certaines choses au point.

Allez-y je vous écoute, mais j'aurais moi aussi certaines demande à effectuer !

Je n'en doute pas professeur, avant tout je pense qu'il faudrait que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms, je me vois mal vous appelez professeur alors que nous allons devoir faire certaines chose assez intimes !

Je suis tout à fait d'accord sur ce point Hermione.

Ok, alors Severus, je voudrais pouvoir continuer mes études après Poudlard, et continuer à voir mes amis, et je vous demande du respect ce que vous aurai en retour, vous êtes libres d'aller voir d'autre femmes si vous le souhaitez, je vous demanderai juste d'être discret le cas échéant quand à moi, je ne verrais aucun autre hommes plus intiment que mes amis.

Vous êtes très aimable, de me proposer de pouvoir allez voir ailleurs si je le désire, mais pourquoi me donner cette autorisation, si vous-même ne souhaitiez pas voir d'autre homme ?

Parce que mes parents m'ont élevés avec certains principes et idées notamment au sujet du mariage, et pour moi il est inconcevable que je puisse voir un autre homme que mon époux, je souhaiterai aussi qu'à la moindre contrariété que nous pourrions rencontrés que nous en parlions pour ne pas tomber dans les non-dits qui risquerait de mettre une mauvaise ambiance dans notre couple.

Mmmm oui je comprends très bien et je suis plus que d'accord mais je n'irai pas voir d'autre femme, car pour moi le mariage est sacré et je veux que notre couple fonctionne, avez- vous d'autre souhait à formuler ?

Non je crois que je vous ai tout dit, mais si je pense a quelque chose je vous en ferai part.

Ok, quant à moi je souhaiterai juste du respect bien entendu et je voudrais que notre premier enfant vienne au monde durant notre première année de mariage, je sais cela compliquera la tâche pour vos études mais je m'en occuperai et vous aiderais le plus possible.

Cela veut dire que je devrai tomber enceinte lors de ma dernière année à Poudlart ?

Oui, mais n' ayez crainte je vous épaulerai le plus possible.

Ho, dans ce cas je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.


End file.
